Adrian Melos Revorian
Childhood Gunnery Ensign Adrian Melos was born Adrian Revorian on the planet Lothal in the year 38 BBY. His father was a successful "merchant" captain, and his mother an engineer, so young Adrian grew up with an intimate familiarity regarding starships. As he grew up, he manned the family ship's weapons systems during trade runs, racking up a total of 10 pirate fighter kills between the ages of 5 and 7 and demonstrating a vast affinity for space combat. His sister Tir was born in 32 BBY. Unfortunately, the family freighter was raided by a band of Trandoshan mercenaries working for the CIS during 24 BBY on a delivery to Kashyyk. The ship was lost, but Adrian managed to stuff his sister in the remaining small escape pod and don a space suit, sucking himself out after the pod with as many tanks of air as he could carry. He only survived by clinging onto the pod and being picked up by a passing CR-90 Corellian freighter. known as sheer dumb luck. -Tir What truly became of their parents was never known, but the family credit accounts were officially turned over to the now-orphaned Adrian soon after, and he used the insurance money to buy a cheap YG-4210 and hire fellow orphan Trisoni Jyn as a pilot. Jyn quickly became a close friend to both Revorian siblings, and the three became known in certain circles as the only children to ever do the Kessel Run. Not exactly for speed, but just for the fact that 3 kids managed to achieve the daring jumps. All this was well and all, but it attracted too much attention for their taste. The trio dropped off the smuggling routes in 22 BBY, storing the ship on Corellia and taking odd jobs with various mercenary companies. In 21 BBY, Adrian's leg was partially shattered on a run with the Phantoms, resulting in the boy having to wear a mech-cast for a year. Their longest contract was to the Screaming Eagles mercenaries in 20 BBY, led by Coruscant-born Mac Verbo. The 3-year stint culminated in Adrian, now Adrian Melos after a run-in with the Hutt Cartels, joining the Imperial Navy as a gunner while his sister and Jyn stayed with the Eagles for a while longer.. Naval Career Melos was first posted to the Star Destroyer Imperator as a Gunnery Ensign. Not much is known of his time onboard Imperator except that he transferred to Relentless after two years. He spent four years on Relentless, earning his way to Gunnery Lt. before his last shore leave, in which he was demoted following an incident with cream soda, pie, and a drunken Miralan. Not shown on the records of the incident, a conspiracy had been formed between a group of officers that disliked Melos and the officers more sympathetic to the enlisted. Adrian was the most visible target, receiving a full court-martial for something that would otherwise had resulted in a simple meeting and a bit of paperwork. The only reason he wasn't kicked out of the Navy entirely was because his CO was sympathetic and persuaded the tribunal to reduce the charges to one count of Conduct Unbecoming. He was transferred to Evictus on the request of Relentless' XO, and now is stationed in Starboard IV, one of the Imperial-class' six triple medium turbolaser batteries. The Alui Skirmish Gn. Sgt. Melos commanded Starboard IV during the battle with Redemption, scoring major hits on the lower hull before the ship turned about to ram Evictus. During the flyby, a part of the Venator's hull plate scraped off and tore open the battery, but a nearby technician slammed down the shields before anything was lost to the void. Guns 1 and 3 were damaged, however requiring repairs during the shore leave on Draik IV. Draik IV Shore Leave Melos was present for Lieutenant Riggs' wedding, attending the actual ceremony as an observer and backup guard, and later at the reception. He also attended Colonel Arniak's podracing event, and escaped with the Imperial party after Veles' heroic sacrifice. Personality Melos is a snarky, yet friendly person. He loves old comedy vids, and has secretly modified his targeting goggles to be able to project holofilms. Aside from his past as an odd-job worker, he has an extreme aptitude for engineering that was only amplified by the Naval Academies. Since every gunner is still an engineer, he hones his skills in his cabin on sims and reading technical manuals.